


My Brother’s Best Friend’s Brother

by spicymf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, I have no idea, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Johnny, Unprotected Sex, bottom jaehyun, cock slut jaehyun, cumming untouched, dick bulging stomach, dom Johnny, feelings!!!!!, porn with a little plot, size queen jaehyun, sub jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicymf/pseuds/spicymf
Summary: Jaehyun never expected anything good to come out of Mark’s little shit brother antics.He was wrong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 414





	My Brother’s Best Friend’s Brother

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is unbetaed so i’m sorry fr the many typos there are 💜💜

“Hyung!” 

Jaehyun instantly groans at his brother’s voice. “What?” he yells back. 

Soon the door creaks open and Mark’s head pokes in. “Can I sleep over at Hyuck’s?” he asks, his doe eyes sparkling with hope. 

Jaehyun sighs, “Do whatever you want.” he slumps down on his bed as Mark squeals in glee and runs out the apartment. 

Jaehyun just groans once again. 

Moving away for college was great. 

Having his brother move in with him the very next year, also for college because their parents can’t even imagine their two sons not being hip to hip at all times, not so great. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his brother, sometimes. He just loves some privacy even more. 

And then it hits him. 

“Hyuck.” he whispers, abruptly sitting up. 

By Hyuck, he means Hyuck’s brother, Johnny, whom Jaehyun has been crushing on for the past 7 years of knowing him. 

Gorgeous Johnny, with his heavenly face, and devilish body, and his beautiful voice, his contagious laugh, and his beautiful everything. 

Yes, Jaehyun is quite literally in love with him. 

“Shit, I should’ve driven Mark there.” he mumbles to himself, pouting and falling back on his bed. “I could’ve seen him!” he whines. 

A few moments of silence pass, “Fuck.” he lets out. 

He decides to take a shower to get his mind away from the thought of having the chance to see Johnny, and being too stupid to take it. 

Halfway through taking his clothes off, the bell rings, and he groans and rolls his eyes, assuming it’s Mark, having forgotten something. 

“What now?” he whines, as he opens the door, and he chokes on his breath. 

“Johnny,” he dumbly let’s out, eyes wide in surprise. 

And then, he remembers he’s shirtless, with his sweats halfway down his thighs, and he flushes a deep red and hides behind the door. 

He wants to cry. 

That must’ve been why Johnny was looking at him so... weirdly. 

“Hi, Jaehyun. Sorry to... interrupt? I know he just got here but can you call Hyuck for me?” he says sweetly, well, as sweetly as he can, when the other is almost naked. 

“Hyuck’s not here.” Jaehyun narrows his eyes in confusion. 

“What?” Johnny lets out just as confused. “He said he was sleeping over at Mark’s!” 

“Mark said he was sleeping over at Hyuck’s.” Jaehyun says in disbelief, as realization finally hits him. “That little shit.” he mumbles under his breath. 

Johnny laughs. “Little shits indeed. I’m really sorry for bothering you,” he says smiling at the younger, and turns his heels to walk away. 

“Wait!” Jaehyun shouts, surprising his own self more than the older. “Wanna come in and,” he honestly has no reason to have Johnny over, “have a cup of coffee?” he continues, feeling self conscious. 

Johnny turns around, and looks at him all over. “Coffee?” he asks. 

And Jaehyun remembers, once again, that he’s half naked. 

He feels his blood rush to his face once again, and he hurriedly pulls up his sweatpants. 

“Y-Yeah,” he attempts to not show how embarrassed he is to the older. “Or tea, if you’d like.” he smiles. 

Johnny smirks, “Sure. I would love to.” and makes his way inside. 

Johnny has never been inside their apartment, but he instantly makes himself home, throwing himself on Jaehyun’s bed as the younger rushes to put on a shirt and makes his way to the kitchen. 

When he opens the cupboards, he’s greeted with another way of shame. He whines high in his throat. 

There’s is no coffee. 

There is no tea. 

He wants to cry. 

He slowly makes his way back, finding the older leaned back, holding himself up in just his elbows, making his already tight shirt cling even tighter on his torso. 

“I’m... sorry,” he mumbles softly, “We ran out of,,, beverages?” he says unsure of how to express himself, when he notices that Johnny is looking at him like he’s a glass of cold water on a hot day. 

“That’s okay.” the older says smiling, yet the dark cloud never leaves his eyes. 

“That’s not why I came over anyway.” his smiles turns into a smirk, and gets up and slowly makes his way towards the younger. 

“Yeah, but Hyuck’s not here.” Jaehyun says cluelessly and Johnny let’s out a laugh. 

“You’re so cute.” he chuckles and Jaehyun feels like he’s about to faint. 

“I knew he wouldn’t be here. He did tell me so, but I knew he was lying.” he smirks and makes his way to the younger’s bed once again and sits down. “I wanted to see you.” he looks up at the younger, who’s just staring at him, beet red and dumbfounded. 

“Oh,” Jaehyun softly lets out. 

Johnny chuckles once again, an nods his head at the younger, motioning him to come closer. 

Jaehyun bites his lip, hesitating as his heart feels like it’s about to jump out of his chest. 

I must be dreaming, he thinks to himself and slowly makes his way toward the other until his legs are flush with the older’s. 

Johnny looks up at him with a smirk, and with one swift motion, he grabs Jaehyun by the back of his thighs and pulls him on his lap. 

Jaehyun gasps, in surprise and arousal, because fuck, does he have a thing for being manhandled. 

He wraps his arms around the older’s neck, as the latter’s palms rest, no scratch that, are grabbing his ass, their faces so close, he can feel his breath of his own lips. 

He looks at Johnny’s eyes, and if he wasn’t turned on then, the way the older is looking at him makes him almost cream his pants. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun mumbles under his breath, as Johnny looks at him with lust and hunger in his eyes, and Jaehyun whimpers. 

Johnny breathes in harshly and crushes their lips together and Jaehyun straight up moans and tightens his grip around his older’s neck, as Johnny moves his hips closer until their groins touch, and once again, Jaehyun felt like cumming right then and there. 

The soft kissing master for a good three seconds, before Johnny licked Jaehyun’s bottom lip and it turned into a full blown out make out session. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun moans, grinding his hips on the older, who decides to break the kiss, and abuse the younger’s neck instead. “Hyung, fuck.” Jaehyun sighs, his hips grinding harder in desperation and he whines. 

Johnny kisses and bites his way up and down Jaehyun’s neck then grabs him the hips and halts his movements at which Jaehyun lets out a broken whine. 

“I was about to cum.” he mumbles, as Johnny attacks his lips once again. “That fast?” Johnny says in between kisses, “Baby,” Jaehyun moans, embarrassingly so, at the pet name, “We haven’t even started yet.” he smirked. “If you come now, I won’t get to fuck you.” he mumbles against Jaehyun’s lips. 

“Jesus, Hyung.” Jaehyun breathes out, more blood rushing to his dick at the older’s words. 

Johnny slides his hand up the younger’s head, grabs a handful of his hair and yanks i back, exposing his neck,“Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Johnny mumbles against Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Please,” Jaehyun whines, grinding his hips down on the older. “Hyung, please,” he means when Johnny bites down on that one certain spot on his neck, and he glides his hand down the older’s chest, his stomach, and rubs his palm against his crotch, and moans again at the size of the older. 

Johnny groans and stops abusing Jaehyun’s neck, instead he grabs him by the thighs again, getting up himself, and throws him on the bed, joining him soon after. 

He wastes no time yanking the younger’s pants and boxers and throwing them away, and he attacks his lips. 

“Lube.” Johnny mumbles and Jaehyun barely manages to reach under the pillow then passes it to the older. Johnny smirks. “That often?” , Jaehyun blushes. “I have needs.” he whines. 

Johnny simply chuckles at him and pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers. “On your stomach, ass up, baby.” he orders and Jaehyun eagerly obeys. “When was the last time you fucked yourself?” Johnny asks casually, circling a finger around Jaehyun’s rim. 

Jaehyun let’s out a shaky breath, “L-Last night,” he bites his lip, “before bed.” 

Johnny just hums, and slowly enters a single digit into the younger’s hole, who lets out a small moan, as the older slowly drags his finger in and out before adding a second one and scissoring them to stretch the younger. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Johnny breathes out, picking up the pace, “Did you fuck your own fingers?” he plants a kiss on the corner of the younger’s mouth, then moving down as he works him open, adding a third finger. 

Jaehyun lets out a long, high moan, “Y-Yeah,” he mumbles. 

Johnny doesn’t say anything this time, he just picks up his pace, curling his fingers so that he hits that bundle of nerves deep inside Jaehyun as the younger gasps, rolls his head back in pleasure and moans out a string of curse words. 

“Hyu-ah,” the younger lets out a loud moan as the older continuously abuses his sweet spot with his fingers. “I’m ready,” he breathed out. 

Johnny thrusts his digits a couple more times before sliding them out. 

“On your back, baby. I wanna see you.” Johnny says and Jaehyun obeys once again as the older grabs the lube and coats his cock. 

He grabs the younger by the hips, pulling him closer to himself and lines up his dick with the younger’s hole, but would he be Johnny if he instantly gave the younger what he wanted? 

No. 

So he slaps Jaehyun in between his thighs a couple of times, smack the head of dick against his hole next, and then slowly pokes in only the head of his shaft inside the younger, and when Jaehyun thinks he finally has it, he lets out a moan, and Johnny slides right out. 

“Please,” Jaehyun cries out at the loss. “Hyung, please,” he whines, looking up at Johnny with watering eyes in desperation and reaching out to grab the older’s shaft in attempt to get him to comply. 

“Hmm,” Johnny mumbles, once again only sliding the head of his cock, and then slides out. 

Jaehyun whines, tears clouding his vision, and he bites his lip in desperation. 

“Johnny, please, Johnny.” he wiggles his hips. “Fuck me.” Johnny kisses him, ever so softly, and then slowly, slides inside the younger, who gasps in between the kiss in surprise, and Johnny plants small pecks across his face to distract him until he bottoms out. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun mumbles, breathless, “Fuck, you’re big!” 

Johnny smirks. “Are you complaining?” 

Jaehyun attempts to laugh, but the movement only sends jolts of pleasure up his spine, so he lets out a moan, “No, but I will be if you don’t fuck my fucking brains out.” 

Johnny chuckles, “Would love to teach you a lesson for that, but I don’t wanna hurt you, so maybe next time.” 

Jaehyun hates how both, his heart and his dick swelled at that. 

Johnny’s hands move down, one of them stoning on this waist, and the other on his hips, and he slowly pulls out, leaving only the head inside. 

Jaehyun whines. 

Johnny pushes back in, and they both moan. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight.” Johnny groans, as he gradually picks up his pace. “Jesus,” Jaehyun wheezes, as the older now pounds into him, hard and fast, and Jaehyun feels like he can’t breathe in pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby,” Johnny breathes out, slowing down his pace, enjoying how tight and hot Jaehyun’s walls feel, and how well he’s taking him. 

He delivers a slow but powerful thrust, knocking the breath out of Jaehyun’s lungs, “SHIT!” he moans out, voice trembling. 

“Johnny,” he breathes out, “Sweet fuck, Johnny, I can feel you in my fucking guts,” 

Johnny’s eyes widen comically, “What? Seriously?” 

Jaehyun nods erratically, takes the older’s hand and places it on the bottom of his tummy. 

Johnny takes it as a cue, thrusts powerfully into the younger, and sure enough, he feels the head of his dick jab the other’s tummy. 

“Baby,” he breathes out, slowly fucking into the younger, entranced by the bulge of his dick on Jaehyun’s stomach, “Fuck, baby, that’s so hot,” he punctuates each word with sharp thrusts that have the younger seeing stars. 

“YES! YES! FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE!” Jaehyun screams out in pleasure, as Johnny’s dick hit that bundle of nerves, making his whole body tremble. 

Johnny smirks at him, grabs his hips so hard he knows he’s gonna have the older’s hands printing on his skin for days, and animalistically fucks into the younger, never failing to hit that one spot. 

The bed is shaking so hard that Johnny’s sure it’s gonna break soon, and it’s jamming against the wall so hard, that the wall might also crumble down. 

Jaehyun is shaking, tears are streaming down his cheeks like faucets, he’s drooling, too blissed out, incoherently moaning out as Johnny knocks the air out of his lungs fucking him dumb. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun wheezes out, voice shaking, hands gripping Johnny’s shirt so tight he might rip it, “Joh-AH!” he gives up on words, as pleasure completely overtakes him, Johnny’s thrusts never failing to fill him so right, to hit where he should, and he feels so good, so full, he doesn’t know what to do, so he just sobs, and tears keep streaming. 

It doesn’t take him long, only a few perfect thrusts right on his prostate, and he’s shooting ropes of white, untouched, into both of their chest, sobbing, as Johnny mercilessly, with some godforsaken inhuman energy, fucks him harder and faster through his orgasm, chasing his own release, and Jaehyun thinks he might’ve died from please coursing through every cell of his body. 

“Baby, can i cum inside of you,” Johnny manages to say, breathlessly and Jaehyun thinks he could come again as he dumbly nods his head. 

Johnny cums a couple of thrusts later, he stays deep inside the younger as he fills him up to the brim with semen, and remember when Jaehyun though he could cum again? 

Oversensitive, overstimulated, fucked into oblivion as Johnny’s dick is jabbing right on his sweet spot, he cums once again, and he almost passes out. 

Both breathing heavy, Johnny falls down on top of the younger, careful not to crush him. 

“Fuck.” Jaehyun mumbles, breathless, beads of sweat rolling down his whole body as he struggles to catch his breath, still shaking. 

Johnny chuckles, “That was beyond amazing.” He says and kisses the younger’s forehead. 

“I won’t be able to walk for a couple of weeks.” Jaehyun whispers making Johnny laugh. “I’m sorry?” he says. 

Jaehyun laughs softly, but forgetting Johnny is still inside him, that was a bad idea, electricity shoots up his spine and he lets out a moan. 

“Fuck, I’m speechless.” he manages to croak out, “I want your dick in me 24/7, fuck.” 

“If we reduce the hours that can be arranged.” the older’s chuckles. 

“I want you impailed inside of me every second of my life so no, no reduction.” 

“Wow, I never would’ve thought you’d be such a cock whore,” Johnny mumbles against his neck, planting small pecks across his skin. 

“Maybe you should’ve tried to find out earlier,” the younger smirks, and Johnny just chuckles, biting down on his skin. 

“Johnny, fuck, round two?” he whispers lightly as the older’s teeth penetrate his neck. 

“Baby, no.” Johnny shakes his head looking at him, “You came twice, and i don’t want you to really not be able to walk for weeks.” 

“But,” Jaehyun starts, and attempts to give him the best puppy dog eyes he can muster, but no vail. Johnny just gives him a stern look and he sighs in disappointment. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Johnny mumbles, “All fucked out. Would love to ruin you like this every day,” 

“If you’re not gonna fuck me in the next ten seconds then don’t fucking talk to me like that, cause I might just cut off your dick and wear it forever.” 

Johnny laughs, “Wow, you’re really such a slut.” 

“Your slut.” Jaehyun corrects, and he doesn’t have the time to feel embarrassed, because Johnny is pulling out, he’s about to protest, when the older slams back in, cum dripping down in buckets and Jaehyun screams. 

“You’re gonna get so many noise complaints,” Johnny teases as he slowly works his hips into the younger, who’s long gone in pleasure, whimpering uncontrollably. 

“Fuck,” he arches his back, “ Too good, too good, too good,” he chants breathlessly and Johnny has to physically stop himself from fucking him hard like earlier as he opts for slowly rolling his hips, even which seems too much for the beyond overstimulated Jaehyun. 

Both sensitive, Jaehyun comes first once again, but Johnny follows soon after, moaning as he spills his seed into the younger’s abused hole. 

“You cum so much,” Jaehyun moans, “Fuck it’s so hot, I love how full you make me feel, fuck, filling me up with your dick and your cum, fuck, don’t let it drip down, please, please, hyung, please.” the younger cries out. 

Johnny groans out at the younger’s words, his dick still twitching out bits of cum, and he halfway pulls out when Jaehyun yells at him, “DON’T!” and grabbing him by the hips to stop him from going away, “Stay inside me, please.” 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny warns yet the younger doesn’t listen. 

“The cum has started dripping down.” he pouts, “Fuck it back in me,” 

Johnny’s dick twitches to life and he groans, yet Jaehyun is already wiggling his hips whimpering and shaking, so he does as he’s told, fucking into the younger once again and he prays he can’t cum anymore, at how much semen is dripping out of Jaehyun’s ass he attempts to fuck it back in like the younger wanted. 

Jaehyun is an absolute mess, for a second Johnny thought he died, he’s too fucked out to function properly, absolutely exhausted yet he stills wants more. 

“That’s enough, baby,” he mumbles and Jaehyun whines, but Johnny won’t fall for it again. 

Slowly, making sure not to hurt the younger, and not to spill cum everywhere, Johnny pulls out and they both moan. 

“Fuck, I feel so incomplete.” Jaehyun complains and Johnny laughs, laying down next to the younger and scooping him into his arms. 

“I’m sorry about your shirt.” Jaehyun mumbles. 

“I’m sorry about your ass.” the older laughs. 

“No need to apologize, my ass loves you, it says thank you.” he makes an emphasis my wiggling his hips towards Johnny. 

They stay like that in silence for a few moments. 

And just when Johnny thinks Jaehyun has passed out. 

“I’m in love with you.” 

“I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m??? really??? sorry????  
> i have no idea what this is but it’s all yours and my twt is @/krystalqueer


End file.
